warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grassheart
|pastaffie = Darktail's Group, The Kin |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Apprentice: Queen: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl = Grasspaw Grassheart Grassheart Grassheart |familyl = Stonewing Snakepaw, Flowerpaw Whorlpaw |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Son: |mentor = Tawnypelt |apps = None |livebooks = Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Grassheart 'is a pale brown tabby she-cat with glossy fur. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm :Grasspaw is part of a ShadowClan patrol that encounters another patrol belong to ThunderClan, led by the Clan's leader, Bramblestar. She is quick to suggest chasing the ThunderClan cats away, bouncing up and down excitedly. Her mentor, Tawnypelt, scolds her, telling her that Clan leaders are allowed to visit each other and she doesn't have to react by unsheathing her claws all the time. Disappointed, Grasspaw takes a step back, but glares at Bramblestar behind her mentor, letting her claw tips peek out against the ground. :When Tawnypelt agrees to escort the ThunderClan cats to their camp, Grasspaw is at the rear of the patrol, growling softly. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :She is first mentioned to be expecting kits by Rowanstar. Tawnypelt, Snowbird, and Dawnpelt are said to be going to help her. Later, Pinenose tells Violetkit to take a nap because Grassheart is tired. :At night, Violetkit is woken when Pinenose tells Puddlekit to fetch Leafpool when she's kitting. Grassheart is said to be growling. Leafpool runs a paw over her belly. She says Grassheart just needs to rest, and she sends Puddlekit for moss. Pinenose bristles when Leafpool tells her Puddlekit will help her deliver Grassheart's kits, as he is not even an apprentice yet. When Alderpaw comes to visit Violetkit, Pinenose tells Violetkit to get out of the rain because she could spread a cold to Grassheart's kits. That night, Violetkit watches Grassheart's kits snuggle together at Grassheart's belly. :Tawnypelt asks Needlepaw if Violetkit could play with Grassheart's kits, but Violetkit says Pinenose thinks the kits are too small to be playing with her. She thinks about how the queens were overprotective. Tawnypelt says she'll talk to Pinenose and Grassheart. Pinenose asks Rowanstar if Grassheart could take care of Violetkit because her own kits were apprentices by then, but Rowanstar refuses, saying it was her first litter and she wouldn't have time to care for Violetkit. :Violetkit is tired after playing with Grassheart's kits after Grassheart had asked her to take them out to play, and she sees them now they snuggle at their mother's belly. Although not mentioned by name, Violetkit thinks about how she and Pinenose sleep very deeply when Needlepaw asks her to sneak out at night. :Flowerkit sadly says that Grassheart spends all her time with Snakekit, as she is sick with yellowcough and isn't getting any better. When Twigpaw and Violetpaw decide to help the sick cats, Violetpaw asks Grassheart how Snakekit is. Grassheart is very worried and runs a paw over Snakekit's flank. Shattered Sky : Rain and Darktail mention her in their discussion. Darktail asks Rain what he thinks about the way Grassheart fought in the battle, and Rain shrugs, responding that he's seen fiercer cats. In a sharp tone, Darktail questions if he thinks she is a traitor, and Rain hesitates, before answering that he thinks she may just need extra training. In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence'' : Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate: :Stonewing:Kate's Blog Daughters: :Snakepaw: :Flowerpaw: Son: :Whorlpaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Queens Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters